Königskrönung Friedrichs III. von Brandenburg
thumb|Historiengemälde des 19. Jh. zur Krönung von Friedrich I. Anton von Werner, 1887 thumb|Salbung Friedrichs I. durch zwei evangelische Bischöfe nach erfolgter Krönung, Königsberg 1701 Die Königskrönung Friedrichs III. zum König Friedrich I. in Preußen fand am 18. Januar 1701 in Form einer Selbstkrönung in Königsberg, der Hauptstadt des Herzogtums Preußen, statt. Durch die Rangerhöhung gelang es dem bisherigen Kurfürsten von Brandenburg und seinen Nachfolgern, die weit verstreuten hohenzollerschen Territorien zu einen und einer drohenden Auflösung oder Teilungen des bis dahin in Personalunion regierten Brandenburg-Preußens vorzubeugen. Der Königstitel war allerdings auf das Herzogtum Preußen beschränkt, das außerhalb des Heiligen Römischen Reiches lag. Der Krönung selbst gingen schwierige und hartnäckige diplomatische Bemühungen Friedrichs III. voraus, um die Rangerhöhung gegenüber dem Kaiser Leopold I. im Reich und international durchzusetzen. Die Entscheidung zugunsten Friedrichs fiel nicht zuletzt vor dem Hintergrund eines drohenden europaweiten Krieges infolge der anstehenden spanischen Erbfolgefrage. Da neben dem Herzogtum Preußen auch ein königlich-polnisches Preußen existierte, durfte sich Friedrich nur König in Preußen nennen und aufgrund diplomatischer Rücksichtnahme auf den König von Polen, dem auch preußische Gebiete unterstanden, nicht König von Preußen. Zeitnahe Rangerhöhungen von Fürsten im Heiligen Römischen Reich Friedrichs III. Streben nach einer Königskrone erwies sich ausgangs des 17. Jahrhunderts nicht als Ausnahme. So gab es zeitnah drei Fälle von Rangerhöhungen in Europa: Der sächsische Kurfürst August II. erlangte 1697 in Polen nach Übertritt zum katholischen Glauben die Königswürde. Das Haus Hannover erhielt 1692 die neunte Kurfürstenwürde und in seiner engen Verwandtschaft zum Haus Stuart sicherte sich der Kurfürst von Hannover, Ernst August, die Anwartschaft auf den englischen Thron, die 1714 durch seinen Nachfolger erfüllt werden sollte. Ein Beispiel für eine Rangerhöhung außerhalb der Reichsgrenzen stellte die Übernahme der englischen Königskrone durch das Haus Oranien am 13. Februar 1689 dar. Allen Rangerhöhungen war gemein, dass kein Herrscher auf seine angestammten Besitztümer und Standesrechte im Reich verzichten musste. Auch die Pfälzer Kurfürsten und die bayerischen Herzöge aus dem Geschlecht der Wittelsbacher strebten nach Einflusserweiterung durch Erhöhung in den Königsstand. Dabei versuchten diese Landesfürsten, ihre Interessen ebenfalls durch Berufung auf Besitzungen außerhalb des Reichsgebiets durchzusetzen.Die Pfälzer in Armenien! Clark, Preußen, S. 100.PreußenJahrBuch – Ein Almanach, S. 26. Kurfürst Max Emanuel von Bayern versuchte im Spanischen Erbfolgekrieg die Erbansprüche seines Sohnes Joseph Ferdinand auf den spanischen Königsthron durchzusetzen – allerdings ohne Erfolg. Vorgeschichte Motivation und Ursachen Über die eigentlichen Motive Friedrichs III. wurde von der Nachwelt, insbesondere von seinem Enkel Friedrich II., vielerlei gemutmaßt. Dabei greift die Reduzierung auf reine Prunksucht zu kurz. Als Kurfürst Friedrich III. 1688 nach dem Tode seines Vaters dessen Nachfolge antrat, waren die hohenzollerschen Lande infolge des Testamentes seines Vaters von Aufteilung und Zersplitterung durch Erbteilung bedroht. Unter Verstoß gegen das seit 1473Werner Schmidt, S. 85. geltende Hausgesetz der Hohenzollern, die Dispositio Achillea, sollte Brandenburg-Preußen auf die fünf Söhne Friedrich Wilhelms (Friedrich selbst und seine vier Halbbrüder) aufgeteilt werden. Nach langwierigen Verhandlungen und Rechtsgutachten gelang es dem Thronfolger, sich bis 1692 gegen seine Geschwister durchzusetzen und die Einheit des Landes zu bewahren. Friedrich erkannte, dass eine gesamtstaatliche Klammer für seinen zerrissenen Staat notwendig war, um künftig drohende Aufteilungen zu verhindern und die einzelnen Landesteile zu vereinheitlichen. Ein weiterer Antrieb war der Wunsch nach politischer Souveränität, die Friedrich außenpolitisch weiteres Gewicht zu geben versprach. Die langanhaltende und gefestigte Dominanz der Habsburger Dynastie im Reich bestärkte den Kurfürsten, sich einem drohenden Rang- und Machtverlust durch eine Rangerhöhung auf einem nicht zum Reich gehörenden Gebiet zu entziehen.Werner Schmidt, S. 99. Als König eines Reichsterritoriums hätte Friedrich den römisch-deutschen Kaiser als Oberherrn gehabt, als König eines außerhalb des Reichs gelegenen Gebietes war er gewissermaßen „sein eigener Herr“. Damit verzichtete der Kurfürst allerdings auch auf eventuelle Anrechte bei einer neuerlichen Kaiserwahl. Ein drittes wichtiges Motiv bildeten die Rang- und Zeremonialfragen, die zu jener Zeit die Machtstellung anzeigten und daher unmittelbare politische Bedeutung hatten. Alle Fürsten dieser Zeit folgten dem französischen Vorbild Ludwigs XIV. in der Prachtentfaltung, wie ausgefeiltes höfisches Zeremoniell, aufwändig inszenierte Einzüge und fantasievolle Feuerwerke, üppige Bankette mit Opernaufführungen und Balletten. Unmittelbarer Anlass Bemühungen zum Erwerb einer hohenzollerschen Königskrone gab es bereits unter dem Großen Kurfürsten, der 1676 von Leibniz ein Rechtsgutachten zu der Frage erstellen ließ. Die Bemühungen blieben jedoch weitgehend erfolglos. Erst ab den 1680er Jahren schrieb ihn der französische König Ludwig XIV. mit dem Titel mon frère (mein Bruder) an, der sonst nur für gekrönte Häupter vorgesehen war.Günter Barudio, S. 209. Ein Auslöser für seine Bestrebungen nach der Königskrone war ein Rangeklat bei einem Treffen mit Wilhelm von Oranien in Den Haag im Jahre 1691, als Henry Bentinck, 1. Duke of Portland, im Vorfeld des Treffens Friedrich III. darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sich zuerst König Wilhelm auf einen Armstuhl zur Tafel setzen werde, während der Kurfürst an zweiter Stelle auf einem einfachen Stuhl Platz zu nehmen habe. Nach Friedrichs Protest fand die Zusammenkunft schließlich im Stehen statt. [[Datei:129 Der Rijswiker Friede 1697.jpeg|thumb|left|Friedensverhandlungen von Rijswijk 1697 zeitgenössischer Kupferstich]] Ein weiteres wichtiges Moment stellten die Friedensverhandlungen in Rijswijk 1697 dar, die den 1688 ausgebrochenen Pfälzischen Erbfolgekrieg zuungunsten des Heiligen Römischen Reiches beendeten. In den Verhandlungen überschritt die kaiserliche Dominanz gegenüber den Reichsfürsten, insbesondere gegenüber Brandenburg, die Grenzen der Demütigung.Werner Schmidt, S. 103. Die Politik der Habsburger war immer noch vom konfessionellen Gegensatz zwischen Katholiken und Protestanten geprägt. So galt es aus Sicht der Habsburger zu verhindern, dass sich im Norden des Reiches eine weitere starke protestantische Macht etablierte. Obwohl Friedrich III. sich von Anfang an bei der Verteidigung des Reiches beteiligt und den Kaiser mit Truppen bei der Verteidigung gegen die Türken unterstützt hatte, wurde jede ernsthafte Mitwirkung beim Friedensschluss wegen fehlender Rechte verwehrt. So erlaubte der Kaiser lediglich die Entsendung je eines Vertreters für die Kurfürsten zu den Verhandlungen mit der Begründung, dass die zwei gewährten Vertreter in vorherigen Friedensverhandlungen Gnadenakte gewesen seien, die nicht zur Regel werden dürften. Weiterhin wurde die brandenburgische Forderung nach einer Vollmacht der Franzosen zum Friedensschluss mit Brandenburg durch die habsburgischen Vertreter trotz einer vorliegenden Kriegserklärung Brandenburgs nicht erfüllt. Selbst die noch ausstehenden Subsidien einzutreiben gelang nicht. Die europäischen Großmächte ignorierten den Kurfürsten und seine Wünsche – eine demütigende Erfahrung für Friedrich III. Friedrich III. schrieb hierzu an seinen Bevollmächtigten Wolfgang von Schmettau in einem Brief: Rijswijk hat im Ergebnis Friedrich seine Abhängigkeit vom Haus Habsburg erkennen lassen. Sein schon seit längerem erwogener Gedanke der Königskrönung im souveränen Preußen verfestigte sich endgültig als einzige Möglichkeit, diese für Brandenburg-Preußen fruchtlose Abhängigkeit zu überwinden.Werner Schmidt, S. 105. Das Herrschaftsgebiet des Kurfürsten Friedrich III. Das Herrschaftsgebiet Friedrichs III. untergliederte sich in verschiedene Gebiete, die sich vom Rhein bis zur Memel erstreckten. Dabei ragten zwei Landesteile auf Grund ihrer Größe heraus: die Mark Brandenburg sowie das historisch vom Reich unabhängige Herzogtum Preußen. Mark Brandenburg [[Datei:Brandenburg-Preußen1688.JPG|thumb|Brandenburg-Preußen um 1700 (rot und grün) Karte aus F.W. Putzgers Historischer Schul-Atlas, 1905]] Die Mark Brandenburg befand sich bereits seit 1415 im Besitz der Hohenzollern. Eine Erhebung dieses wichtigsten Landesteils zu einem Königreich konnte allerdings nur mit Zustimmung des Kaisers geschehen, da die Mark Bestandteil des Reiches war. Eine Zustimmung des Kaisers zu dieser Frage war aber abwegig, da dies den Argwohn anderer Kurfürsten angeheizt und die Stabilität des Reiches weiter geschmälert hätte, andererseits musste ein Königreich aus damaliger Sicht vollständig unabhängig sein.Karl Friedrich Pauli, S. 217. Herzogtum Preußen Als diplomatischer Ausweg bot sich das seit 1618 in hohenzollerschem Besitz befindliche Herzogtum Preußen an, vormals Bestandteil des Deutschordensstaates, also im Mittelalter Dominium des Deutschen Ordens. Jedoch gehörte das Herzogtum aufgrund mittelalterlicher Rechtsauslegungen, wie der Goldenen Bulle von Rimini (1226) sowie der Papstbulle von Rieti (1231), nicht zum Heiligen Römischen Reich Deutscher Nation. Ansprüche des Königreichs Polen auf das 1525 säkularisierte Ordensland, die aus spätmittelalterlichen Konflikten und dem Zweiten Frieden von Thorn 1466 abgeleitet waren, wurden mit dem am 19. September 1657 zwischen Kurfürst Friedrich Wilhelm und dem polnischen König Johann II. Kasimir geschlossenen Vertrag von Wehlau sowie im 1660 reichsrechtlich ratifizierten Vertrag von Oliva beigelegt. Verhandlungen thumb|Urkunde der Ratifizierung des Krontraktats am 27. November 1700 durch Friedrich III., Kurfürst von Brandenburg. Nach dem Rangeklat 1691 beauftragte Friedrich III. seine Geheimräte, ein Gutachten zu den Möglichkeiten einer Rangerhöhung anzufertigen. Eberhard von Danckelman befürchtete eine unverantwortliche Steigerung des Repräsentationsaufwandes und die drohende Gefahr der politischen Isolation, wenn die Rangerhebung international nicht anerkannt werden würde. Das Urteil der Geheimen Räte fiel einhellig negativ aus, dennoch sollte die Rückstellung der Königsfrage nur vorläufig sein, bis eine bessere politische Konstellation eintrat.Werner Schmidt, S. 113. Ein erster Anlauf Friedrichs zu dieser Sache im Jahre 1694 wurde von der Wiener Staatsconferenz abgelehnt. Der Vorstoß Friedrichs steigerte am Wiener Hof das Misstrauen gegenüber dem Kurfürsten. Bis 1697 kühlten die Beziehungen auch aufgrund weiterer Streitfälle bis zum Gefrierpunkt ab. Am 27. Juni 1696 sagte August der Starke für Kursachsen verbindlich zu, die preußische Königskrone nach ihrer Verleihung offiziell anzuerkennen. Ende 1696 schloss Friedrich einen geheimen Vertrag mit dem bayerischen Kurfürsten ab, in dem sich beide Seiten gegenseitige Unterstützung bei der Erlangung der Krone zusicherten. Jedoch blieb dieser Vertrag ohne Folgen.Werner Schmidt, S. 117. Die Aufnahme ernsthafter Bemühungen in der Königsfrage erfolgten erst wieder, nachdem Danckelman, ein entschiedener Gegner des Projektes, im November 1697 gestürzt worden war. Friedrich III. forderte im November 1698 zum zweiten Male seine Geheimräte auf, sich gutachterlich zur Königsfrage zu äußern. Sie schätzten die Sache aufgrund günstiger außenpolitischer Entwicklungen positiver ein. So zeichnete sich die Frage der spanischen Erbfolge ab, wofür Habsburg Verbündete brauchte. Die mögliche Einflussnahme auf Leopold I. schien den brandenburgischen Geheimen Räten entsprechend hoch zu sein. Im Dezember begannen die Verhandlungen mit führenden Vertretern des habsburgischen Kabinetts, allerdings zunächst auf informeller Ebene. Anfang März 1699 wurden die Verhandlungen durch kaiserliche Beauftragung auf Ministerebene geführt. Besonders der Deutsche Orden, der sich historisch als Eigner Preußens betrachtete, Papst Innozenz XII. sowie die polnischen Stände protestierten energisch. Die Polen deklarierten das im Ergebnis des 2. Friedens von Thorn manifestierte polnische Lehensgebiet des Herzogtums Preußen entgegen dem Vertragswerk von Wehlau zu ihrem Einflussbereich. Demgegenüber erklärten die Brandenburger, dass für Polen unverändert der Vertrag von Wehlau gelte und ein Wechsel des Titels auch etwaige Ansprüche des Deutschen Ordens nicht beeinträchtigen könne. Am 3. März 1700 gab der Kaiser einem brandenburgischen Gesandten zu der Kronenfrage eine erste Audienz. Die weiteren Verhandlungen zwischen Berlin und Wien gestalten sich lang und zäh. Aus Brandenburger Sicht war wichtig, dass der Königstitel vom katholischen Reichsoberhaupt nicht verliehen (creirt), sondern nur anerkannt (agnosziert) werde, dass er also nur von Gott und nicht vom Kaiser stamme. Die brandenburgischen Diplomaten ermittelten in der Zwischenzeit die Haltung der anderen europäischen Mächte. Sie machten deutlich, dass Friedrich ohne die Zustimmung des Kaisers niemals mit einer Anerkennung durch die europäischen Mächte rechnen könne.Werner Schmidt, S. 136. Die Verhandlungen beschleunigten sich, als bekannt wurde, dass das Ende des spanischen Königs nahte. Am 27. Juli 1700 billigte die Ständige Staatsconferenz in Wien die Zuerkennung einer Krone an Friedrich III. Die Bedingungen der Habsburger für die preußische Königskrone waren: # Bestätigung der seit dem Vertrag von 1686 bis 1706 zugesagten 8.000 Mann brandenburgische Hilfstruppen, die aber jetzt auch außerhalb des Reiches eingesetzt werden durften # Pauschalisierung der Subsidien auf jährlich 100.000 Taler # Verzicht auf alle rückständigen Subsidien aus dem Vertrag von 1686 # Eine allgemeine und unverbindliche Erklärung zu einem der kaiserlichen Politik konformen Verhalten durch Brandenburg-Preußen Der spanische König Karl II. verstarb am 1. November 1700, womit aufgrund der strittigen Nachfolgefrage der Ausbruch eines schwerwiegenden militärischen Konfliktes zwischen Frankreich und dem Hause Habsburg unmittelbar bevorstand. Kurz nach Eingang der Todesnachricht in Wien um den 15. November wurde daher der erneuerte Allianztractat unterzeichnet, der die Rangerhebung zum Königreich besiegelte. Am 24. November traf der Kurier mit dem Krontraktat in Berlin ein, den Friedrich III. am 27. November ratifizierte. Ebenfalls am 27. November ergingen die Weisungen an die brandenburgischen Gesandten in Paris, London, Den Haag und Warschau, die Zustimmung der einzelnen Mächte einzuholen. Am 4. Dezember ratifizierte der Kaiser den Vertrag. Zeremoniell der Krönung [[Datei:Krönungszug.jpg|thumb|left|Krönungszug Friedrich I. mit der Krone auf dem Haupt und Zepter in der Hand. zeitgenössisches Gemälde von Johann Georg Wolfgang (1662–1744)]] Nach hektischen Vorbereitungen brach am 17. Dezember 1700 das Herrscherpaar mit einem großen Gefolge von Berlin auf mit dem Ziel Königsberg, der Hauptstadt des Herzogtums Preußen. Der Zug bestand aus vier Abteilungen, die zusammen 300 Reise- und Gepäckwagen ausmachten und einen Hofstaat von 200 Menschen umfassten. Auf dem Reiseweg standen insgesamt 30.000 Vorspannpferde bereit. Vormittags wurde gereist und nachmittags gefeiert. Nach zwölf Tagen, am 29. Dezember, erreichte der Zug Königsberg. Der Krönungsakt fand am 18. Januar 1701 im Königsberger Schloss statt. Am Tag zuvor stiftete Friedrich III. den Schwarzen Adlerorden, dessen Mitglieder auf Friedrichs Wahlspruch suum cuique (Jedem das Seine) eingeschworen wurden. Friedrich schlug die Mitglieder seines Ordens noch vor seiner Krönung zu Rittern, was mit allen in Europa geltenden Traditionen brach, da Ritterschläge erst nach einer Krönung erfolgten. [[Datei:743 Auswerfung der Koenigl Preussischen Kroenungsmuenzen.jpeg|thumb|left|Auswerfung der Krönungsmünzen Radierung von Johann Georg Wolffgang, 1712]] Nachdem Friedrich den Thron im Saale des Königsberger Schlosses eingenommen hatte, empfing er die vom Oberkammerherrn Johann Kasimir Kolbe von Wartenberg auf den Knien präsentierte Krone und krönte sich von eigener Hand. Darauf folgte die Huldigung der Prinzen des königlichen Hauses. Dieses Zeremoniell mit der Selbstkrönung wurde der Krönung Karls XII. von Schweden entlehnt.Günter Barudio, S. 211. Im Anschluss begab sich der Hofstaat in die Räume der Königin, wo Friedrich sie eigenhändig zur Königin krönte. Die Huldigung durch die Ständevertreter schloss sich an.Clark, Preußen, S. 93. Mit Purpur, Krone und Zepter zog der König, begleitet von der Königin Sophie Charlotte, vom Schloss zum Königsberger Dom. Ihm folgten die Preußischen Oberräte, welche die 1700 von einem unbekannten Berliner Goldschmied angefertigten Krönungsinsignien trugen. Der Gottesdienst im Dom begann mit Kirchenliedern und der Predigt. Die Salbung wurde dann von den Hofpredigern Bernhard von Sanden und Benjamin Ursinus vorgenommen, die zuvor auf fragwürdiger Rechtsbasis zu Bischöfen ernannt worden waren. Von Sanden gehörte der lutherischen, Ursinus der calvinistischen Konfession an. Durch die Anwesenheit beider Bischöfe wurde der Konfession des calvinistischen Königshauses und der lutherischen Bevölkerungsmehrheit Rechnung getragen und sollte die Königswürde als von Gott gegeben dargestellt werden. Darauf folgte die Salbung der Königin. Im Anschluss zog der anwesende Klerus am Thron vorbei und huldigte dem Königspaar. Nach weiteren Liedern und Gebeten verkündete ein Hofbeamter eine Generalamnestie. Ausgenommen waren Gotteslästerer, Mörder, Schuldner und Hochverräter.Clark, Preußen, S. 93–94. Kurfürst Friedrich III. nannte sich nun Friedrich I. – König in Preußen. Die Einschränkung auf in erschien notwendig, da ein Teil Preußens (Königliches Preußen) bis 1772 unter der Herrschaft der polnischen Krone stand und der neue König sich demnach nicht auf den Besitz des vollständigen Gebietes des historischen Preußenlandes berufen konnte. Die Krönungszeremonien begleiteten kostspielige Feiern. So wurden am Krönungstag Münzen im Wert von 6.000 Talern unter das Volk verteilt (1 Taler entspricht etwa dem Wert von 100 € des Jahres 2008), auf dem Schlossplatz gab es für das Volk gebratenen Ochsen und 4.000 Liter sprudelnden Weines aus zwei Brunnen. Ein prächtiges Feuerwerk beendete diesen Tag. Weitere Feierlichkeiten zogen sich bis ins Frühjahr hin. Die Gesamtkosten für die Krönung wurden später auf sechs Millionen geschätzt, bei einem jährlichen Staatsbudget von vier Millionen Talern.Preußenchronik Christopher Clark schätzt, dass die Krönung das teuerste Einzelereignis der gesamten brandenburgisch-preußischen Geschichte war.Clark, Preußen, S. 94. Die Zeremonie selbst wurde in weitem Maße von Friedrich selbst gestaltet. Er hat viele Einzelheiten wie die Krönungsinsignien, die Rituale und die Liturgie selbst bestimmt. Unterstützt wurde er dabei von zahlreichen Kennern internationaler Zeremonien. Der wichtigste war Johann von Besser als Zeremonienmeister. Die Königskrone war kein offenes Band, sondern eine geschlossene Konstruktion. Sie sollte die allumfassende sowohl weltliche wie auch geistliche Autorität des Königs symbolisieren. Die Selbstkrönung und anschließende Salbung stand ebenfalls für den Anspruch auf umfassende nur Gott unterworfene Gewalt.Clark, Preußen, S. 94–95. Folgen der Königskrönung Die Rangerhöhung gilt als bedeutendste und weitreichendste Leistung Friedrichs I. Zeitgenössische Kommentare zeugen von der weitreichenden Bedeutung der neuen Krone. So schrieb Leibniz dazu: Außenbeziehungen [[Datei:Königskrönung 1701.jpg|thumb|Darstellung des preußischen Adlers, der im Fluge aus dem Himmel ohne menschliche Vermittlung gekrönt wird – Sinnbild des allumfassenden Machtanspruchs der neuen Monarchie a Deo Destinata (von Gottes Vorsehung). (Krönungsgabe der Berliner Juden an Friedrich I. anlässlich der Königskrönung)]] Die formale Anerkennung der Krone vollzog zuerst König August II. von Polen-Sachsen, dann, wie vereinbart, der römische Kaiser, es folgten Dänemark, England, der russische Zar, die Niederlande, die Schweiz und einige Kurfürsten. Allerdings gab es international nicht nur Zustimmung. Die Gegner wie der französische König Ludwig XIV. und der Papst verweigerten eine Anerkennung. Ebenso verhielt es sich mit Spanien und Schweden. Erst allmählich zogen auch diese Mächte nach. Die Anerkennung des preußischen Königstitels und der Standeserhebung des protestantischen Herzogtums Preußen zum Königreich Preußen durch den polnischen Sejm folgte, unter russischem Druck, allerdings erst 1764Matthias Weber: Preussen in Ostmitteleuropa, Oldenbourg Wissenschaftsverlag, 2006, S. 14–15.Karl Heinrich Ludwig Pölitz: Die Staatswissenschaften im Lichte unsrer Zeit, S. 148., die des Kirchenstaates 1787Ernst Daniel Martin Kirchner, Arnim-Boytzenburg, David Schwartz: Das Schloss Boytzenburg und seine Besitzer, S. 335.Bernd Sösemann: Kommunikation und Medien in Preussen vom 16. Bis zum 19., Franz Steiner Verlag, 2002, S. 119., da der Papst dem „häretischen“ preußischen König bis dato nur den Titel eines „Markgrafen von Brandenburg“ zugestand. Auf lange Sicht sicherte das neue Königtum den Hohenzollern die Gleichrangigkeit gegenüber den anderen europäischen Mächten. Im Reich wurden sie die Vormacht unter den protestantischen Mächten, die bis zum Konfessionswechsel von 1697 der Kurfürst von Sachsen innehatte. Durch die Vertragsbestimmungen wurde das neue Königreich Preußen in den Spanischen Erbfolgekrieg hineingezogen, in dem ein Truppenkontingent der preußischen Armee auf Habsburger Seite kämpfte und nach Angaben Friedrichs II. 30.000 Preußen umkamen. Innenpolitik Innenpolitisch förderte die Königskrönung die staatliche Einheit der geografisch weit auseinander liegenden und wirtschaftlich stark unterschiedlichen hohenzollerschen Territorien. Behörden und Armee bekamen den Zusatz „königlich“. Der Name „Preußen“ und „preußisch“ übertrug sich im Laufe des 18. Jahrhunderts auf alle Gebiete der Hohenzollern. Der bisher wichtigste Landesteil der Hohenzollern, die Mark Brandenburg, verlor demgegenüber an Bedeutung.PreußenJahrBuch – Ein Almanach, S. 29. Mit der Rangerhöhung stiegen die inneren und äußeren Ansprüche und Erwartungen an königliche Repräsentation und Hofhaltung enorm. Im Bemühen, nach außen hin gegenüber seinen europäischen Standesgenossen als ebenbürtig aufzutreten, entwickelte Friedrich I. einen seinen Königtum angepassten Aufwand und Prunk im Stile des Barock. Ein bekanntes Beispiel dafür war das Dreikönigstreffen mit dem polnischen und dänischen Herrscher 1709. Eigentlich waren die Mittel im neuen Preußen dafür nicht vorhanden, sodass die aufwändige Inszenierung höfischen Glanzes in Berlin die Staatskasse bis 1713 hoch belastete und der Staatsbankrott bevorstand. Die Mittel konnten nur durch rigorose Steuermaßnahmen erlangt werden, bei dem das so genannte Drei-Grafen-Kabinett eine Schlüsselrolle innehatte. Preußisch-habsburgischer Gegensatz Zwar sicherte sich das zu diesem Zeitpunkt isolierte Habsburg durch die Erlaubnis zur Rangerhöhung für den anstehenden Spanischen Erbfolgekrieg einen Verbündeten und wertvolle militärische Unterstützung, langfristig war die hohenzollersche Rangerhebung für die Habsburger aber ein Nachteil. Wie befürchtet entwickelte sich das neue Königreich zu einem starken protestantischen Fürstentum, das die Vorherrschaft der Habsburger im deutschen Raum erst erschüttern und im 19. Jahrhundert schließlich brechen sollte. Vereinzelt gab es auch kritische Stimmen auf habsburgischer Seite. So soll Prinz Eugen gesagt haben: „Man täte gut daran, die Befürworter dieser Krone aufzuhängen.“Günter Barudio, S. 210. Gedenken und Erinnerung thumb|''Die Krone war gleich dem Zepter von purem Golde aber nicht wie gewöhnlich mit Laubwercke; sondern von lauter dicht aneinander gefügten Diamanten: Die auf den geschlossenen Bügeln und dem gantzen Umkreise wie aus einem Stück zusammen gegossen und nicht anders dann durch den Unterscheid ihrer Größe getheilet zu seyn schienen; da einige zu achtzig, neuntzig und hundert Grain, ja einige Brillanten gar zu hundert und dreyßig, an Gewicht hielten und folgends auch mit unterschiedenem Feuer in das Gesichte fielen.'' – Beschreibung der Krone nach [[Johann von Besser, 1712 Insgesamt bestand sie aus 153 Diamanten, 2 Dicksteinen, 8 Birnperlenluise-berlin.de, Seite 8 '' Kupferstich von Peter Schenk, 1703'']] In Abgrenzung zu den Feierlichkeiten Friedrichs I. vollzogen die folgenden preußischen Könige statt einer kostspieligen zeremoniellen Krönung ihren Regierungsantritt nur mit einer einfachen Inthronisierung. Friedrich II. sah als aufgeklärter Monarch in der Königskrone vor allem ein überflüssiges Projekt, das nur den Repräsentationsbedürfnissen seines Großvaters entsprungen war. So schrieb er in seiner 1750 erschienenen Geschichte meiner Zeit: Die Nachwelt übernahm dieses Bild weitgehend und unreflektiert. Noch beim 200-Jahresjubiläum des Königreichs Preußen zeigte man sich 1901 peinlich berührt wegen der Umstände (Selbsterhöhung) dieser Krönung.PreußenJahrBuch – Ein Almanach, S. 20. Mit der Proklamation des Kaiserreichs und dem Ausruf des Deutschen Kaisers am 18. Januar 1871 wurde ein symbolischer Bezug zu der preußischen Königskrönung von 1701 in Königsberg genommen. Den 300. Jahrestag der Krönung nahmen das Land Brandenburg und Berlin zum Anlass, das so genannte Preußenjahr 2001 auszurufen. Im Zentrum des Kulturjahres stand die Beschäftigung mit Preußen in über 4.600 Veranstaltungen, in denen mehr als 400.000 Besucher in zahlreichen Ausstellungen und Veranstaltungen Einblick in die Vergangenheit nahmen. Die Kroninsignien von 1701 haben bis auf den Juwelen- und Perlenbesatz der Kronen die Zeit überdauert und sind seit dem 18. Januar 1995 im Kronkabinett von Schloss Charlottenburg in Berlin ausgestellt: die beiden Krongestelle, das Zepter, der Reichsapfel, das Reichssiegel und das Reichsschwert. Literatur * Werner Schmidt: Friedrich I. – Kurfürst von Brandenburg König in Preußen. Heinrich Hugendubel Verlag, München 2004 (zuerst 1996). * PreußenJahrBuch – Ein Almanach. MD Berlin, Berlin 2000, ISBN 3930929120. * Günter Barudio: Weltgeschichte – Das Zeitalter des Absolutismus und der Aufklärung 1648–1779. Band 25, Weltbild Verlag, Augsburg 1998, ISBN 3-89350-989-5 (zuerst FWG 1981). * Christopher Clark: Preußen. Aufstieg und Niedergang 1600–1947. BpB Bonn 2007, ISBN 978-3-89331-786-8 * Karl Friedrich Pauli: Allgemeine Preußische Staatsgeschichte. Siebenter Band, Verlag und Druck Christoph Peter Franckens, Halle 1767. * Heinz Duchhardt: Der 18. Januar 1701 und die europäische Monarchie, in: Majestas 10 (2002), S. 151-166. * Heide Barmeyer (Hg.): Die preußische Rangerhöhung und Königskrönung 1701 in deutscher und europäischer Sicht, Frankfurt a.M. 2002. * Johannes Kunisch (Hg.), Dreihundert Jahre Preußische Königskrönung. Eine Tagungsdokumentation (Forschungen zur brandenburgischen und preussischen Geschichte, Beiheft; N.F., 6), Berlin 2002. * Wolfgang Stribrny: Die Königsberger Krönung 1701. Christentum und Aufklärung, in: Patrick Bahners und Gerd Roellecke (Hgg.), Preußische Stile. Ein Staat als Kunststück, Stuttgart 2001, S. 90-100. * Preußen 1701 - eine europäische Geschichte, Bd 2: Essays. Hg. v. Deutschen Historischen Museum, Berlin 2001. Weblinks * www.preußenchronik.de * luise-berlin.de Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Politik (Preußen) Kategorie:Geschichte (Ostpreußen) Kategorie:Geschichte (Königsberg) Kategorie:1701